


Drabble Collection 2015

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and other little pieces written in 2015 (mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tamago-Go-Round (Ohmiya)

**Author's Note:**

> Super silly drabble written for [theotheralissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa) <3 When I visited Japan in May 2015 I became obsessed with this ridiculous egg character called Gudetama. I don't even know. XD So I bought Gudetama stationary and wrote this drabble on it.
> 
> This is the slightly edited version...

Ohno falls in love with Nino the first time Nino cooks breakfast for him. It could have been before, like when they first kissed or the first time he spent the night at Nino's, but the taste of Nino's tamago gohan is what brings the feeling home. It's a simple egg on rice, but it's everything Ohno's ever needed and it's everything he wants for the rest of his life.

It's love.

The first time Nino tells Ohno he loves him - loves him back - has nothing to do with eggs. There's a hint of malt on Nino's tongue. An edge of spice and the shy sting of alcohol. The next day, Ohno burns eggs for the both of them and Nino tells him again, smiling the taste of toothpaste against Ohno's mouth. 

There's a complete palette of flavours to love, Ohno realises. But if anyone were to ponder the meaning of life and love, he'd say it all started with an egg.


	2. Christmas (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for [theotheralissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa) for Christmas...

When Ohno wakes up, Nino is no longer by his side. From the living room, he can hear the muffled sounds of Nino’s latest video game obsession, the same music he’s been falling asleep to all week. He rubs his eyes and sighs into his pillow.

“Come back to bed,” he mumbles, patting the empty space beside him as if it would bring Nino back somehow. As expected, the gesture is in vain, but it doesn’t stop Ohno from pouting.

Nino is sitting on the floor in the living room, bare legs crossed on the carpet and small thumbs hard at work.

“Kazu, I’m cold,” Ohno complains.

“Then put on some clothes,” Nino responds without even looking up from his game.

“But it’s Christmas,” Ohno retorts. “I wanna have Christmas sex,” he adds when his first attempt gets him no reaction, and this seems do it because Nino suddenly pauses his game and turns to look at him.

“What’s Christmas sex?” Nino asks, and Ohno grins.

“I think you’ll like it.”


	3. Pirates! (Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from 2012. It was probably supposed to be longer, but I guess it works as a drabble too! XD

"Stealing from pirates, you must have a death wish," Jun comments.

Nino shrugs - which admittedly doesn't look as casual with his hands tied up above his head. "Pirates have money," he replies. It had seemed logical at the time. "What now?"

Jun smiles and saunters back to the table, sitting on top of it and crossing his legs. "Now, we wait," he says. "Captain said he wanted to think before deciding what to do with you. To tell you the truth, I bet he's out fishing right now and has already forgotten all about you. This could take a while."

"Your job must be really boring." Nino tugs at the restraints around his wrists experimentally. 

"Don't struggle. Those bounds will only burn into your skin."

"You could untie me," Nino says. He can feel it already, the fibers of the rope cutting into wrists. Jun gives him a look full of detached amusement, seemingly daring Nino to find just one good reason. "It would give both of us something to do."

Jun's eyes twinkle. 

"What makes you think I can't find a way to keep myself busy with you tied up just like this?"


	4. Ice Cream (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from 2012. Man, I write a lot of ridiculous fluff, don't I?

“Ice cream is not dinner,” Nino says as Ohno takes a large spoonful into his mouth.

“I like ice cream,” Ohno replies, scrunching his face as the cold hits his brain. “It tastes cold,” he adds.

“Cold is not a taste.”

“It tastes good,” Ohno amends, and Nino rolls his eyes.

“You’re so weird,” Nino says, reaching out to pluck the spoon out of Ohno’s mouth.

Ohno swallows. “I like you,” he says, and watches as the corner of Nino’s lip curl into a small smile.

“Come on, I’ll let you buy me ramen.”


	5. Coffee (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one from 2012. I kind of do really like this one, and I thought maybe I used the moment in another fic of mine, but I can't really remember... Did I? Well, posting here, just in case!

Nino wakes up first. He rolls out of bed, eyes barely open, and trudges to the bathroom. He takes a shower, shaves, sprays on some cologne, and makes his way to the kitchen with a slightly more alert mindset. He makes coffee then, washing the dishes from the previous day as it brews.

By the time he makes his way back to the bedroom, coffee mug in hand, Ohno is awake too.

"Coffee?" Ohno croaks, looking at Nino with bleary hopeful eyes.

Nino hands over the mug. "I kissed you yesterday," he says.

Ohno blinks slowly, holding the mug to his lips with both hands. He looks like a baby owl, and Nino kind of wants to pet his feathers.

"Yeah, you did," Ohno says.

Nino scratches his nose, rubs his eye with the back of his hand. "Hm," he hums vaguely. He crawls back into bed and reaches for his coffee, but Ohno is holding on for dear life. 

"Hey. Get your own," Nino says, poking Ohno in the ribs and making Ohno squirm.

“I kissed you back,” Ohno says. His voice is still rough from sleep; the long curvy crease of a pillow wrinkle on the top left side of his face. 

Nino stares. Then he smiles, just a little.

“Yeah,” he says. “You did.”


	6. Scandal (Sakumiya friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Laliseuse for Christmas. She wanted a friendship drabble and somehow this is what I wrote.

Scandal strikes early on a Monday. One magazine, a story, no picture. The agency makes no statement, no move to try and crush the rumour. They all assume it’ll just go away. Who will believe it? Except by the following Wednesday, three more magazines have picked it up.

Arashi’s Sakurai Sho is gay.

It’s a shock for everyone. Not the news itself – no one is really surprised about that – but the way it seemingly comes out of nowhere and spreads like wildfire. 

Sho is mortified. The agency is in panic mode. Nino is planning to devote his life to hunting down the little snitch of a journalist who started this.

That is, until he finds Sho alone in the dressing room, slouched onto one of the couches, looking pale and heartbroken.

Then Nino’s world comes to a screeching halt, his priorities straightening violently.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” Sho says as Nino takes a seat next to him. His voice sounds tight, his tone pathetic. “I had it all planned. It was never supposed to come out, no one was ever going to know.”

Nino doesn’t say anything, just lays his head on Sho’s shoulder, feeling the hitch in Sho’s breath at the first contact.

“Aren’t you angry? You should all be furious. I’ll apologize,” Sho says.

“Don’t.”

Sho’s shoulders tense, then relax. They all said the same to Satoshi that time. Don’t apologize for who you are. We’re Arashi. We’re stronger together. We’ll support you. It’s all implied in the way Nino stays still, refuses to move, pressed tightly against Sho’s side until Sho’s breathing slowly slows down.

“It’s true, you know,” Sho says, sad and defeated. “Don’t you think it’s gross?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Nino says. He tilts his head and pushes his nose against Sho’s neck, feels Sho inhale sharply, exhale shakily. “Cancel your plans for tonight and hang out with me.”

Sho laughs, a short burst that makes his whole body relax. “Pity?” he says, poking Nino’s leg. 

Nino smiles. “Let’s invite J before he starts a twitter war.”


	7. Celebration Part 2 (Under the Blue Blue Sky Omake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another little extra from Under the Blue Blue Sky. It follows [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2733731/chapters/6125513) from my 2014 Drabble Collection, so I recommend you check that out first.

“I want to give something to Nino for his birthday,” Satoshi says. He’s getting used to all those human traditions, and this one is a particularly pleasant one. He remembers the time Nino brought him cake and they sat together outside his pod. He remembers feeling so warm from the tip of his new mittens to the pit of his stomach. Happy, amazed, so in love.

“Nino’s birthday is in June,” Aiba says.

Satoshi nods his head. His birthday was in the wooded area next to his pod, but if Nino’s is in June then he’s happy to meet him there.

“Where is it?” he asks, and Aiba gives him a strange look before shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know. It’s a long time away, isn’t it?”

Satoshi tries to replicate the expression on Aiba’s face and shrugs him shoulders as well. “So what should I give him?”

Aiba laughs that little laugh that makes Satoshi want to do the same. “You’re so weird,” Aiba says, and Satoshi beams because Nino always calls him that and he loves Nino.

“Anyhow, if you want to give something to Nino, why don’t you give him a kiss?” Aiba says.

Satoshi considers thoughtfully, then shakes his head. Kisses with Nino are warmer than mittens, sweeter than cake, and each of them is more special than any special occasion. But he doesn’t think they’d make good birthday presents. Nino didn’t kiss him on his birthday, for one thing. Plus, if birthdays only come once every human year, then wouldn’t it mean way too little kissing?

“I’d rather kiss him every day,” Satoshi says, and it’s only when Aiba giggles again that Satoshi realises that he just said. “Oh,” he says, clasping his hand over his mouth. Nino told him not to kiss and tell. But what about telling then kissing?

“I’m not supposed to tell you that,” he says. “I think.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Nino,” Aiba says, and he makes this strange face, scrunching his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Like a long blink, but more determined. Satoshi has no idea what that expression means. “But maybe you should tell him. I think it would make him happy.”

Satoshi smiles delightedly. After Nino himself, there is nothing that he likes more than making Nino happy.


End file.
